One factor that people often consider to be important when searching for apartments or homes is the amount of time it takes to travel to work. For people with children, travel time to a school may also be an important factor. For a person choosing a location for a business, it may be desirable to know how many homes can reach the business within a reasonable travel time (e.g. for determining numbers of potential customers, making commutes shorter for employees, etc.). While there are many applications available that will provide a driving time calculation from one individual location to another, a need exists for more comprehensive systems that can evaluate and present commuting information for multiple options in an expedient manner.